Pink Rangers
'''Pink Rangers '''is a designation given to a position in most ''Power Rangers ''Series. Pink is always female (with the exception of one) and is the third most frequent color after Red/Blue and Yellow. The earlist Pink Warriors had lighter shades of pink and the darkest shade of pink too. Like Green Pink is also interchangeable or paired with a White Ranger Two Black Rangers took this position at one point, followed by a Navy Ranger and then a Silver Rangers took this place in another. Pink Rangers |Emma Goodall |- | style="background-color:hotpink" |Dino Charge Pink Ranger |Shelby Watkins |- | style="background-color:magenta;color:black;"|Dino Charge Magenta Ranger |Vanessa |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Ninja Steel Pink Ranger |Sarah |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Pink Energy Chaser Ranger |Melissa Nakamura |- | style="background-color:deeppink;color:white;"|Magenta Energy Chaser Ranger |Reanne Swanson |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Pink Unofficial Ranger |Hilary |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |T.Q.G. Pink Ranger |Renne Cunningham |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Pink Flamingo Ranger |May Benson |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Pink Data Squad Ranger |Amy Rose |- | style="background-color:#f779a1;color:white;" |Pearl Data Squad Ranger |Serena |- | style="background-color:magenta;color:black;"|Magenta Data Squad Ranger |Sonia the Hedgehog |- | style="background-color:#FFC1FF;color:black;"|Candy Data Squad Ranger |Diamond Tiara |- | style="background-color:deeppink;color:white;" |Heart Data Squad Ranger |Kairi |- | style="background-color:#FAB3D1;color:white;" |Laughter Harmony Force Ranger |Pinkie Pie |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Robo Pink Ranger |Janie |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Star Pink Ranger |Candiace |- | style="background-color:fuchsia;color:black;"|Mirin Tribe Ranger |Annabell White |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Pink Millennium Ranger |} Other Pink Heroes Evil Rangers Trivia * Gallery PinkmaskedRanger.png|Pink Masked Ranger Queenranger.png|Queen Ranger Amerciaranger.png|Amercia Ranger Pinkeletricranger.png|Pink Ranger Lizard_Ranger.jpeg|Lizard Ranger Diamondranger.png|Diamond Ranger Pinkdynaranger.png|Pink Dyna Ranger Pink_Dyna_Ranger_(Male).png|Pink Dyna Ranger (Male version) Ranger5.png|Ranger5 PinkpheonixRanger.png|Pink Pheonix Ranger Pinksonicranger.png|Pink Sonic Ranger Pink_Sonic_Ranger_(Male).png|Pink Sonic Ranger (Male version) PinkMaskedRanger.png|Pink Spirit Ranger Dove_Ranger.jpeg|Swan Ranger Pinkstreetranger.png|Pink Street Ranger Pinkgeoranger.png|Pink Geo Ranger Pink_Geo_Ranger_(Male).png|Pink Geo Ranger (Male version) Pink_Dove_Ranger.jpeg|Pink Crane Ranger 222px-Mmpr-pink.png|Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger Mighty_Morphin_Pink_Ranger_(Male).png|Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger (Male version) Pink_Squadron_Ranger_(2).png|Pink Squadron Ranger Pink_Squadron_Ranger_(Male).png|Pink Squadron Ranger (Male version) Pink_Ninjetti_Ranger.jpeg|Pink Ninjetti Ranger PinkaquitarRanger.jpeg|Pink Aquitar Ranger 208px-Prz-pink.png|Pink Zeo Ranger 224px-Prt-pink.png|Pink Turbo Ranger Pris-pink.png|Pink Space Ranger Prlg-pink.png|Lost Galaxy Pink Ranger Prlr-pink.png|Lightspeed Rescue Pink Ranger Time Force Pink Ranger.png|Time Force Pink Ranger Wild_force_pink_ranger.jpg|Wild Force Pink Ranger Pinkninjaranger.jpeg|Ninja Storm Pink Ranger Dino_Thunder_Pink_Ranger.jpeg|Dino Thunder Pink Ranger S.P.D. Pink Ranger.png|S.P.D. Pink Ranger Pink Mystic Ranger.png|Mystic Force Pink Ranger Pinkoverdriveranger.png|Pink Overdrive Ranger Jungle_Fury_Pink_Ranger.jpg|Jungle Fury Pink Ranger RPM_Pink_Ranger.jpg|RPM Pink Ranger Pinksamurairanger.png|Pink Samurai Ranger Megaforcepink.png|Megaforce Pink Ranger Supermegaforcepink.png|Super Megaforce Pink Ranger Dinochargepink.png|Dino Charge Pink Ranger Dino_charge_magenta.jpeg|Dino Charge Magenta Ranger Ninjaforcepinkranger.png|Ninja Steel Pink Ranger Pink_Energy_Chaser_Ranger.png|Pink Energy Chaser Ranger Magenta_Energy_Chaser_Ranger.jpeg|Magenta Energy Chaser Ranger Pink_unoffical_rangers.jpeg|Pink Unofficial Ranger TQG5.png|T.Q.G. Pink Ranger Pink_Flamingo_Ranger.jpeg|Pink Flamingo Ranger 5._Pink_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Pink Data Squad Ranger 16._Pearl_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Pearl Data Squad Ranger 24. Magenta Data Squad Ranger.png|Magenta Data Squad Ranger 5. Candy Data Squad Ranger.png|Candy Data Squad Ranger 32. Heart Data Squad Ranger.png|Heart Data Squad Ranger Harmony Force Laughter Ranger.png|Laughter Harmony Force Ranger Mighty Morphin Pink Harmony Fusion Ranger.jpeg|Mighty Morphin Pink Harmony Fusion Ranger Pink Heroes Gallery Cure_Bloom.gif|Cure Bloom Cure_Dream.png|Cure Dream Cure_Peach.png|Cure Peach Cure_Blossom.png|Cure Blossom Cure_Melody.png|Cure Melody Glitter_Lucky.jpeg|Glitter Lucky Cure_Heart.jpeg|Cure Heart Cure_Lovely.jpeg|Cure Lovely Cure_Rodeo.png|Cure Rodeo Cure_Earl.png|Cure Earl Anmitsu_Komachi.jpeg|Anmitsu Komachi Cure_Flora.png|Cure Flora Cure_Miracle.jpeg|Cure Miracle Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Magical Characters Category:Magical Girls